


Алек Лайтвуд и очень плохой, нехороший, ужасный и кошмарный день

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Pakula



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Doctor!Magnus, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Intern!Alec, M/M, Magnus has no shame, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: Смотреть на него было словно глядеть прямо на солнце, и Алек мысленно задался вопросом, не ослепнет ли он от того, как ярко мужчина сиял. Алек не видел никого красивее. Очень жаль, что тот оказался воришкой парковочных мест и теперь Алеку придется его ненавидеть.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Алек Лайтвуд и очень плохой, нехороший, ужасный и кошмарный день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). Log in to view. 



> Бета: TillTheEnd_OfTheLine

На часах было всего семь утра, а Алек уже решил, что отныне будет называть этот день «Очень плохой, нехороший, ужасный и кошмарный день», и никак иначе.

Во-первых, он сделал то, чего не делал никогда. Он проспал.

В этом он целиком и полностью винил Иззи и Джейса. Накануне они настояли на праздновании начала его стажировки в Центральной больнице Бруклина: Алек годами упорно трудился, чтобы стать интерном, а теперь наконец увидел свет в конце туннеля, так что отметить было что. Но почему он забыл, что его брат с сестрой способны переусердствовать, было выше его понимания.

В итоге они оказались в ночном клубе недалеко от их общей квартиры. Алек ненавидел это место, но оно хотя бы было поблизости, так что он наивно полагал, что вернется домой пораньше. У него были явные проблемы с логикой. После того, как Джейс сунул ему в руки сначала один стакан, потом второй, а следом — миллионный, он потерял счет времени, контроль над своим телом и, судя по боли, мучительно пульсирующей в голове, еще и рассудок.

А следовательно, он проспал будильник.

Поскольку его братец был самым большим засранцем во всем Нью-Йорке — пожалуй, и в Америке, а может, и во всем мире, — он полчаса пел в душе, великодушно игнорируя Алека, стучащего в дверь и поторапливающего его. В конце концов Алек принял самый короткий душ в своей жизни и в спешке натянул одежду, даже не вытеревшись как следует. 

Он побежал к машине, запрыгнул внутрь, повернул ключ и только тогда осознал, что оставил дома телефон. Тот самый телефон, в котором было расписание на первый день. Алек ненавидел свою жизнь.

Когда он вернулся наверх, Иззи уже ждала его с телефоном в одной руке и кружкой кофе в другой (потому что она лучшая родственница на свете, намного лучше Джейса). Она протянула все Алеку, и он снова ушел, быстро поцеловав ее в лоб.

— Люблю тебя, — крикнула она ему, и Алек крикнул в ответ, но он преодолел уже половину лестницы и потому не был уверен, что сестра его услышала.

Поскольку Нью-Йорк — это Нью-Йорк, а Алек, по всей видимости, самый невезучий человек во всем городе — пожалуй, и в Америке, а может, и во всем мире, — в итоге он застрял в пробке. Водитель перед ним резко затормозил, и ему пришлось сделать то же самое, чтобы избежать аварии, и, конечно — ох, блядь, конечно, — он пролил кофе на колени и обжегся.

Свернув на парковку Центральной больницы Бруклина, Алек решил было, что наконец в безопасности. И даже позволил себе наивно выдохнуть с облегчением.

Он заметил идеальное место недалеко от черного входа, ведущего к месту сбора интернов. Ему осталось проехать всего пару метров, когда роскошный блестящий автомобиль перерезал ему путь и припарковался прямо на его месте. На его идеальном месте. На парковочном месте его мечты. Алеку даже пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не расплакаться. Это был худший день в его жизни.

Даже хуже, чем тот день, когда родители застали его целующимся с соседом: ему было шестнадцать и он еще не вышел из шкафа. И без сомнения хуже того раза, когда Изабель не разговаривала с ним весь день, а он понятия не имел почему.

(Дело было в том, что он оскорбил ее кулинарные навыки, которые были... ужасающими, поэтому теперь он просто притворялся, что ему понравилось, и выбрасывал еду у нее за спиной. Лучше умереть с голоду.)

В любой другой день он бы забил. Присмотрел бы другое место и забыл обо всем этом. Но не сегодня. Когда он проснулся, то уже чувствовал себя так, словно весь мир отмахнулся от него, и он не позволит вульгарному негодяю на отвратительной машине сделать то же самое.

Алек опустил стекло, когда водитель вышел из машины.

— Эй! — сердито крикнул он, высунувшись из окна и вперившись взглядом в спину мужчины.

Тот развернулся, изучил глазами лицо Алека и растянул уголки губ в усмешке, а Алек моргал и терял все красноречие, которое, по всеобщему признанию, и так было не особо впечатляющим. Он с трудом сглотнул, мгновенно позабыв все, что хотел сказать.

Мужчина был охренительно великолепен.

Он был высок — хотя Алек полагал, что минимум на голову выше него — и одет в невероятно тесные узкие джинсы. Едва застегнутая рубашка из темно-красного шелка обнажала большую часть груди, медовая кожа сверкала в лучах утреннего солнца. Стрелки на темно-карих с зелеными прожилками глазах, подведенных блестками, наверняка вызвали бы зависть у Изабель. Смотреть на него было словно глядеть прямо на солнце, и Алек мысленно задался вопросом, не ослепнет ли он от того, как ярко мужчина сиял. Алек не видел никого красивее. Очень жаль, что тот оказался воришкой парковочных мест и теперь Алеку придется его ненавидеть.

— Да, красавчик? — спросил мужчина с ухмылкой восхитительного искусителя.

Его голос был сладок и сумрачен, как рассвет. На мгновение разум Алека затуманился, стоило ему задуматься, как бы звучал этот голос, если бы он шептал ему в ухо.

— Т-ты... Гм. В смысле, ты грубиян, — запинаясь выдал он, а потом прикрыл глаза, проклиная себя и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не постучаться головой о руль.

— Прости, дорогой, — приподняв бровь, ответил воришка, подойдя к машине Алека. — Я не совсем понял, о чем речь.

— Парковочное место, — выплюнул Алек. — Я собирался там припарковаться.

Мужчина склонил голову набок, глядя на Алека с весельем в глазах.

— Но там припарковался я, — сказал он. Сделал паузу, и на мгновение его взгляд блеснул озорством. — Я с удовольствием помогу тебе найти другое местечко, — многообещающе добавил он. — Гораздо более приятное.

Алек вспыхнул; его кожа покраснела от шеи до кончиков ушей, а рот приоткрылся, стоило мужчине ему подмигнуть, небрежно сунув руки в карманы, как будто это не он тут открыто и бесстыдно флиртовал с Алеком. После того, как украл его парковочное место.

— Я бы предпочел оставить себе это, — пробормотал Алек, неопределенно жестикулируя в сторону автомобиля мужчины.

— Очень жаль, — пожимая плечами, ответил воришка. — Как насчет того, чтобы в следующий раз ты переночевал у меня, чтобы мы могли приехать вместе на моей машине? Или можешь просто прокатиться в моей машине. Это тоже должно сработать.

— Что-о? — спросил Алек, распахнув от шока глаза.

— Это избавит нас от лишних хлопот, — начал увиливать незнакомец, пытаясь представить это как достойный аргумент, и Алек не смог сдержаться. Он фыркнул, на губах невольно появилась легкая улыбка.

В обычной ситуации он бы просто сказал парню отвалить, но было что-то в том, как этот мужчина невозмутимо и в то же время вежливо говорил, словно действительно отступит, если Алек его об этом попросит. Алек не понимал, почему до сих пор не сказал тому свалить, но он скажет. Прямо сейчас.

— У тебя нет ни капли стыда, так ведь? — вместо этого спросил он.

— Ни капельки. Я Магнус, — ответил тот, наклоняясь и доставая ручку из ниоткуда. — Магнус Бейн.

«Мне плевать», — думал он.

— А-Алек, — ответил он вслух. Мозг этим утром явно отказал ему в сотрудничестве.

Магнус с улыбкой настрочил что-то на бумажке, а потом, засунув ее в передний карман рубашки Алека и легко похлопав его по груди, отстранился и снова подмигнул.

— Позвони мне, Алек, — прошептал он, и, возможно, хватка Алека на руле стала чуточку крепче. Никто ничего не докажет. — И мы сможем уладить наш конфликт. Я куплю тебе выпить за то, что украл твое парковочное место, а ты можешь угостить меня за то, что от твоего вида у меня перехватило дыхание.

Алек бросил на него свой самый безразличный взгляд, но губы его начали растягиваться в улыбке.

— С удовольствием смотрел бы в твои глаза подольше, но я уже опаздываю и должен идти, — сказал, отстраняясь, Магнус и облизнул губы так, что Алек был уверен: он специально.

Алеку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы отреагировать: он был полностью очарован ароматом сандалового дерева и лимонного шампуня, проникшего в его машину. Грудь щекотало в том месте, где к нему прикоснулся Магнус, и Алек задумался, может ли его сердце выбраться из груди, раз уж бьется с такой невероятной скоростью. Собственное тело его предавало.

К тому моменту, как ему удалось выбраться из сказочной страны солнечного света, сладкого голоса и медовой кожи, Магнус уже уходил, подчеркнуто покачивая бедрами, и Алек пялился, хоть и понимал, что Магнус делал это нарочно. Он даже не сумел сдержать ухмылку, появившуюся на лице.

Про себя он покачал головой, и его взгляд упал на часы на запястье. Это подействовало на него, как ледяной душ.

— Черт!

Пять долгих минут он искал другое место на парковке. Затем в спешке выбирался из машины и бежал в раздевалку, чтобы натянуть на себя медицинский халат. Когда он наконец присоединился к остальным интернам, то тяжело дышал и обливался потом, проклиная весь свет, особенно сияющие улыбки и блестящие глаза, от которых он терял хладнокровие.

— Алек! — воскликнул Саймон, оглядел его с головы до ног и вскинул бровь, заметив его состояние.

Саймон был его вроде как лучшим другом, хотя Алек никогда не признал бы этого вслух. Они вместе поступили на медицинский факультет и с тех пор держались вместе преимущественно потому, что, несмотря на все его усилия, Алек был не в состоянии отделаться от чересчур разговорчивого, беззаботного, раздражающе умного парня, который в первый же день решил, что они будут друзьями.

— Длинная история, — выдохнул он, переводя дыхание. — Слишком длинная. Это худший день в моей жизни.

— Очень драматично, — прошептал знакомый голос позади него. — А ведь с утра у тебя выдалось замечательное знакомство.

Алек в ужасе обернулся и дважды моргнул, прежде чем его мозг привык к виду Магнуса в халате. У него никогда не было кинка на врачей, но, похоже, теперь есть.

— Привет, — громче повторил Магнус, обращаясь ко всей группе. Усмешка на его губах достигла глаз, сделав его чертовски привлекательным. — Я доктор Бейн. Я руковожу программой интернатуры в этом году. Прошу следовать за мной.

Он обращался ко всей группе интернов, но не отводил от Алека взгляд, беззастенчивый и твердый.

Они прошли по коридору, и Магнус открыл дверь, изящной рукой приглашая их войти внутрь.

— Быстрее выбирайте места, — пробормотал он, проходя мимо Алека, — некоторые люди ужасно невоспитанны и могут занять ваше.

Алек практически замер как вкопанный, Саймон, хмыкнув, врезался в его спину. Алек смотрел вниз на Магнуса, улыбка которого читалась в глазах, и глубоко вздохнул, потому что то, как Магнус смотрел на него из-под ресниц, возможно, действовало на его внутренности.

(А также на нижние части его тела, но Алек не подросток, а взрослый, так что у него есть подобие контроля над собой, спасибо большое.)

— Теперь ты должен мне два напитка, — прошептал он в ответ.

Магнус выглядел таким же удивленным, каким Алек себя чувствовал, но вскоре изумление пропало с его лица, сменившись ухмылкой, которая уже казалась знакомой, и при виде которой Алек мягко покачал головой. 

— Вызов принят, дорогой, — с прелестной ухмылкой пробормотал Магнус. — Но предупреждаю: я очень люблю соревноваться, и ты, возможно, больше никогда не сможешь припарковаться.

Алек фыркнул.

— Ну давай, Бейн, — пробормотал он, и тут до него дошло, что их перешептывания, наверное, выглядели странно, ведь остальные интерны ждали, что Магнус будет направлять их в первый день.

Магнус лишь ухмыльнулся, и Алек вдруг осознал, что этот спор он не прочь проиграть.

После этого Магнус каждый день нарочно парковался именно на том месте, пока однажды Алек не встал слишком рано, чтобы успеть первым.

Возможно, в итоге Алек согласится, что лучший выход — это провести ночь с Магнусом, чтобы на следующее утро приехать на одной машине. В конце концов, это избавит их от лишних хлопот.


End file.
